


Четыре раза, когда Златан вёл себя, как ужасный тесть, и один раз, когда Кун осознал, что это не так

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dad!Ibra, Father-in-Law Terrorizing, Fluff, M/M, overprotective Zlatan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Кун не ожидал такого пополнения в семье, когда начал встречаться с Лео.





	Четыре раза, когда Златан вёл себя, как ужасный тесть, и один раз, когда Кун осознал, что это не так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Times Zlatan Is a Terrifying Father-in-Law + 1 Time Kun Realized That He Actually Isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769733) by [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani). 



> Таймлайн - сезон 2016/2017. Златан играет за «Манчестер Юнайтед», Кун играет за «Манчестер Сити», который тренирует Хосеп Гвардиола (это важно). Лео, разумеется, играет за «Барселону». В фике упоминается Анхель Ди Мария, который вместе с Максвеллом выступает за «ПСЖ».

Жил да был на свете юноша, и однажды он попал в величайший в мире футбольный клуб. Опыт оказался крайне разочаровывающим, но не бывает худа без добра. В этом могущественном (но неприветливом) клубе он встретил совсем молодого парня. Этот невысокий паренёк был одним из лучших игроков, которых когда-либо видел юноша. Но за пределами поля он напоминал милого и хрупкого птенчика.  
  
В груди юноши всколыхнулось какое-то чувство, которому он не мог дать названия.  
  
Спустя несколько недель, когда он облокотился на чудного маленького птенчика, потому что ему нужна была опора во время беседы с одноклубником, это чувство ударило его прямо в грудь. Когда мальчишка чуть прижался к нему, он со всей ясностью ощутил то, что испытывал лишь дважды за всю свою жизнь. С непоколебимой уверенностью он подумал: «Да, это мой сын».  
  
Тем юношей был Златан Ибрагимович, и это история о том, как он в третий раз стал отцом, встретив Лионеля Месси.  
  
Но на самом деле история о том, как это сильно усложнило жизнь другого человека.  
  
**1**  
  
Кун проснулся, потому что кто-то как сумасшедший давил на его дверной звонок.  
  
_Дзынь. Дзыыыыынь._  
  
Он снова задремал, закутавшись в одеяло. Это скоро закончится.  
  
_Дзыыыыыыыыыынь._  
  
Через пару секу...  
  
_ДЗЫЫЫЫНННННЬ!_  
  
Он покосился на свет, проникший в комнату через неплотно задернутую портьеру, и выругался. Кто бы ни добивался его внимания субботним утром — в его редкий выходной! — этот человек был непреклонен. Кун натянул футболку и поправил пижамные штаны, чтобы они не свалились. Вряд ли это был бесцеремонный журналист — даже они не настолько дерзкие, — но он не хотел допустить даже возможности, что окажется сфотографированным со спущенными штанами.  
  
Что-то огромное и расплывчатое пронеслось мимо него, стоило открыть дверь.  
  
— ТЫ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ВСТРЕЧАЕШЬСЯ С МОИМ СЫНОМ? — проревело пятно.  
  
Ещё не до конца проснувшемуся Куну понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что же это было.  
  
— Златан?  
  
— И? Прекрати стоять столбом как идиот и отвечай на вопрос.  
  
— Златан, твоему сыну должно быть где-то четыре. Это отвратительно и незаконно.  
  
— Им восемь и десять, и я имею в виду другого сына. Птенчика.  
  
Кун не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорил Златан. Кун прекрасно знал, с кем встречался. И не было ни единого шанса, что об этом знал Златан. Он не собирался раскрывать себя, если у Златана просто поехала крыша. Но это «птенчик» чертовски тревожило. Ведь Кун и сам не раз чувствовал нечто подобное.  
  
— Златан, сейчас ужасно рано, можешь выражаться яснее? Пожалуйста.  
  
— Рано? Я успел час побегать, а потом двадцать минут занимался тхэквондо. А ты до сих пор спал?! И ты считаешь себя достойным Лео?  
  
— Лео? Ты говоришь о Лео?  
  
Кун не был уверен, от чего запаниковал больше: от того, что Златан знал о нём и Лео, или от того, как разъярённо он размахивал из-за этого руками.  
  
Неодобрительный взгляд Златана лишь усилился, отчего Кун почувствовал себя беспредельно глупо. Почему это выглядело, как знакомство с родителями?  
  
Кун продолжил:  
  
— Как ты узнал? Лео хотел держать это в тайне.  
  
— Максвелл случайно услышал, когда Анхель разговаривал с Рохо.  
  
— Они-то как узнали? — Больше всего Куну хотелось побиться головой о стену. Но он боялся, что если не будет стоять прямо и смотреть Златану в глаза, тот его убьёт.  
  
— Не знаю, это ваша шайка. Вы правда строили друг другу глазки, когда вам было по пятнадцать?  
  
— Стой! Но это ты как узнал?  
  
— Максвелл случайно услышал, когда Анхель...  
  
— Болтал с Рохо по телефону. Я уже понял.  
  
— Нет, Анхель разговаривал с Маскерано.  
  
Они все обсуждали его и Лео? Конечно, он слышал парочку случайных непристойных комментариев. Но сейчас в его доме был этот огромный швед, и Кун не представлял, чем закончится их встреча. Он лишь надеялся, что Златан не переломает ему ноги и не ударит по лицу. Эти аргентинские придурки могли бы быть осмотрительнее. Хотя бы сохранить эту тайну в пределах страны.  
  
Лео убьёт его. Это ведь Кун предложил заняться сексом в раздевалке.  
  
— Итак, вы встречаетесь? — Златан прервал его размышления.  
  
— Да, — нехотя признал Кун. Даже если Лео взбесится, у Куна тоже был повод разозлиться в ответ. В конце концов, это его назойливый друг. Возможно. По крайней мере, Кун считал их друзьями. Златан по-прежнему смотрел так, словно в любой момент готов был врезать.  
  
— И он твой маленький грязный секретик, да? — Златан сморщил лицо настолько неодобрительно, что невозможно было поверить, что лицо в принципе способно так морщиться.  
  
— Чего?! Прошу прощения! Если бы всё зависело от меня, мы бы уже давно гуляли на вечеринке по случаю каминг-аута. Но Лео затворник! Я его грязный секрет! Я! Жертва! — Возможно, Кун слегка преувеличил, но он действительно хотел рассказать всё их семьям и командам. Однако Лео запаниковал и зарубил идею на корню. Кун не стал давить и отступил.  
  
— Что же. Здорово, что не ты решаешь. Вечеринка по случаю каминг-аута — это тупо.  
  
Кун дёрнулся, как от удара, потому что Златан резко поменял своё мнение о том, что нужно быть открытым и гордым. Он начал догадываться, что Златан не одобрит его ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Златан хлопнул себя по бедрам и вздохнул. Он подошёл к Куну почти вплотную, отчего тот почувствовал себя немного напуганным. Он лишь надеялся, что по нему этого не было видно.  
  
— Буду откровенен. Ты мне не нравишься. Если ты любил моего мальчика с пятнадцати лет, не представляю, как ты смог столько времени скрывать свои чувства. Да ещё и жениться на женщине. Ты пристыжен и смущён. Почему ты так смущён? Но, судя по всему, Лео без ума от тебя. Так что я готов дать тебе шанс. Я уничтожу тебя на поле и без колебаний сделаю это вне его, если ты облажаешься.  
  
Кун не был уверен, как ему реагировать на такое. Он хотел пожаловаться, что вообще-то у Лео тоже есть ребёнок. Но вместо этого спросил:  
  
— Погоди, ты думаешь, Лео без ума от меня?  
  
Кун улыбался, как идиот, и никак не мог подавить эту улыбку. Он был рад, что Златан уже отвернулся, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Он что-то говорил?  
  
Златан выдержал драматическую паузу, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Отец всегда знает!  
  
После этого он ушёл, окутанный загадочностью и таинственностью.  
  
Внезапно Кун заметил ещё кое-что.  
  
— Стой? Ты только что назвал Лео своим мальчиком?  
  
Но дверь уже захлопнулась.  
  
  
**2**  
  
Перед игрой Лео был сущим кошмаром. Кун никак не мог понять, как из нервной развалины он превращался в настоящего волшебника, стоило ему ступить на поле. Зато после игр он был невероятно милым. Уставшим и измученным, обнимающим Куна и жалующимся на ноющие мышцы, пока Кун не предлагал сделать ему массаж.  
  
Не то чтобы сам Кун не был измучен, но Лео всегда оказывал ответную услугу, и когда Кун был в настроении, массаж был отличным переходом к сексу. Так что Кун любил делать Лео массаж после игр.  
  
Он обожал баловать Лео.  
  
Кун гордился тем, каким был подкаблучником.  
  
По какой-то странной причине, в этот раз Лео закутался в одеяло на другой кровати в их общем номере. Кун чувствовал себя немного обделённым, лёжа в одних трусах так далеко от Лео.  
  
Он терпеливо смотрел телевизор, как обычно уменьшив громкость, но молчание тянулось уже больше часа.  
  
— Милый, что ты там делаешь?  
  
Лео бросил на него кислый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— Погоди, ты что, злишься на меня?  
  
Лео закутался ещё сильнее.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня!  
  
Кун подскочил и натянул футболку, прежде чем пересесть на кровать Лео. Лео отвернулся, и Кун лёг прямо на него.  
  
— С места не сдвинусь, пока ты не поговоришь со мной.  
  
Сказать по правде, Кун был немного раздражён. Во время игры с Лео всё было в порядке, он даже подмигнул ему в раздевалке, когда снял футболку. У Куна тогда сердце замерло, и он судорожно огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что товарищи по сборной ничего не заметили.  
  
Кун был абсолютно уверен в том, что его ожидало вечером.  
  
Хотя куда большей проблемой было то, что его любимый злился. Кун прижался губами к макушке Лео, потому что это была единственная доступная ему часть тела, и прошептал:  
  
— Ну же, милый. Поговори со мной.  
  
После недолгой паузы из-под одеяла высунулся телефон. Кун увидел фото, где он смеялся рядом с какой-то девушкой. Она выглядела знакомо, но Кун никак не мог вспомнить, кто это.  
  
— Листай дальше, — приглушенно пробормотал Лео.  
  
В итоге на телефоне оказались три фотографии, на которых Кун был запечатлен с разными девушками. Кун не помнил ни одну из них. Это сводило его с ума.  
  
— Детка, я их не знаю.  
  
— Ты их даже не помнишь? — Лео высунулся из-под одеяла и выпрямился. — Это из-за расстояния, да? Ты... Чувствуешь себя неудовлетворённым?  
  
— Неудовлетворённым из-за чего?  
  
Внезапно Лео схватил его член, но не так сексуально, как весь день мечталось Куну. Лео был зол настолько, что Кун испугался, не окажется ли его член оторванным от остального тела.  
  
— Детка! Я не сплю с этими женщинами! Откуда у тебя эти фото? Наверное, я просто где-то видел их и забыл.  
  
— Я хочу верить тебе, Кун, — с болью в голосе простонал Лео. — Но один раз ты уже бросил меня.  
  
Проклятая Богом неудачная женитьба будет преследовать Куна до скончания времён.  
  
Он схватил Лео за плечи и удержал на месте, заглянув в глаза.  
  
— Лео, посмотри на меня! Мне плевать на всех этих женщин. Я не знаю их!  
  
Он снова взял телефон, чтобы посмотреть, кто прислал фотографии.  
  
Отправителем значился Златан, а под фотографиями было выведено зловещее: «Обо всём ли он тебе рассказывает?»  
  
— Детка, по-моему фотки обрезаны.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тут везде есть кто-то ещё, взгляни! — он указал на плечи и руки кого-то, не попавшего в кадр.  
  
— Должно быть, это чья-то девушка, может, я случайно встретил их на свидании. Скорее всего, это Гюндоган. Храни Господь его душу, но он просто не в состоянии встречаться с кем-то дольше пары дней.  
  
Лео почесал затылок.  
  
— Хорошо. Знаешь, я защищал тебя.  
  
Кун пролистал вниз и увидел длинное сообщение Лео, отстаивающего его честь и верность. Кун был тронут и немного зол из-за лаконичного «ОК» от Златана.  
  
Где бы Златан ни раздобыл эти фотографии, они явно были с чьего-то личного телефона.  
  
Кун внезапно обеспокоился сохранностью своих секретных фотографий обнажённого и спящего Лео.  
  
— ... Кун?  
  
— Да? — откликнулся растерянный Кун.  
  
— Я спросил, сможешь ли ты простить меня за то, что усомнился в тебе?  
  
Кун кивнул, обрадовавшись, что всё можно оставить позади.  
  
**3**  
  
От своего тайного шпиона Кун узнал, что Лео покинул тренировку Барсы из-за плохого самочувствия.  
  
Лео никогда не говорил Куну, что ему плохо. Если Лео жалуется — Куну нужно покупать билет в Барселону. За всю жизнь такое случилось лишь раз. Так что Куну пришлось вербовать Маскерано, чтобы знать о своём парне всё, о чём тот не хотел рассказывать.  
  
Кун чувствовал себя тайным злодеем, когда позвонил Лео, почувствовал, как тот пытался скрыть кашель, и сказал:  
  
— Детка, мне плевать, насколько здоровым ты себя чувствуешь, но ты должен взять выходной и отдохнуть.  
  
Лео всё-таки закашлял.  
  
— Это так очевидно?  
  
— Я всегда знаю, когда с тобой не всё в порядке, — прошептал Кун. Ему оставалось лишь представлять, как краска залила шею Лео.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты всегда заботишься обо мне.  
  
_— Ты будешь кашу с курицей или рыбой?_  
  
Знакомый звучный мужской голос.  
  
Невозможно.  
  
_— С курицей, пожалуйста!_ — ответил Лео.  
  
— Прости, детка, тут Златан. Он готовит мне ужин и, судя по всему, еду на ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
Лео засмеялся, а Кун услышал голос Златана на заднем плане.  
  
— Мне стоит ему помочь, — сказал Лео, прежде чем отключиться.  
  
Ошарашенный Кун несколько минут не мог отвести взгляд от телефона.  
  
Как Златан вообще оказался в Барселоне?  
  
Кун отправил несколько сообщений «Я люблю тебя» и их совместное селфи с последней встречи. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
В ответ Лео прислал сердечки.  
  
**4**  
  
Лео приехал на день святого Валентина, и Кун был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он обожал проводить время с Лео, и неважно, были то совпадения в графиках сборов или игры национальной команды. Но было что-то особенное в том, чтобы запланировать встречу. Когда Лео оказывался где-то только потому, что там был Кун.  
  
В такие драгоценные мгновения Кун мог притвориться, что на всём свете есть лишь они, что все решения они принимают только ради их отношений.  
  
Лео поцеловал его, как только закрыл дверь и бросил на пол сумку. Кун ненавидел, что Лео пришлось провести в Манчестере целый час одному, разбираясь с волокитой в аэропорту и добираясь до его дома. Если бы всё зависело только от Куна, он бы встречал Лео у самого выхода с огромным букетом цветов.  
  
Но этот гигантский букет ждал Лео на обеденном столе рядом с двумя тарелками. Лео заметил его, когда им удалось оторваться друг от друга.  
  
— Кун, они такие чудесные!  
  
Лео смущённо протянул розу, которую прятал за спиной. Она успела немного завять, но сердце Куна всё равно забилось быстрее.  
  
Боже, они оба были такими сопливыми придурками.  
  
Кун оставил за Лео право выбора, чем им заняться, и Лео решил для начала посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Кун знал, что это было его способом сказать «Мы должны просто почувствовать друг друга».  
  
Он выбрал кино, которое они уже смотрели, чтобы иметь возможность сразу же притянуть Лео к себе и поцеловать.  
  
Кун неохотно отстранился, когда желудок Лео заурчал от голода, но Лео попытался вернуть его обратно.  
  
— Если твой желудок заурчит ещё громче, я начну бояться, что ты попытаешься съесть меня.  
  
— Ммм, — Лео поцеловал его в шею и прикусил ключицу. — Звучит восхитительно.  
  
Кун засмеялся и наконец-то отыскал в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы оставить Лео одного на диване.  
  
— Идиот.  
  
Он как раз убрал ужин в духовку, чтобы разогреть, когда раздалось:  
  
— Слушай, а ведь Златан живёт неподалёку?  
  
Куну не требовались напоминания. Златан где-то раздобыл его номер, и с тех пор Куну ещё ни разу не удалось встать позже шести утра. Златан писал ему ровно в 5:30 каждый день, когда был свободен, и звал бегать. Куну хотелось пробить лицо ладонью, когда он понял, что они стали приятелями по бегу.  
  
— Да, и что?  
  
— Ты только посмотри, какую милую фотку Златан скинул в наш чат.  
  
— Чат? Какой чат?  
  
— В наш чат Барселоны.  
  
Кун хотел бы знать, какого чёрта Златан до сих пор делал в чате Барселоны, но, сказать по правде, он не был удивлён. Этот человек следил за Лео так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Кун был бесконечно рад, что Златана по крайней мере не было в чате сборной Аргентины. Он тут же понял, что у сборной Аргентины не было чата. Внезапно Кун осознал, что не уверен, что Златана бы не было в этом чате, существуй он на самом деле. Он вздрогнул от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
Лео пришёл к нему на кухню и протянул телефон. На экране высветилась фотография Златана с грустным лицом и с печеньем в форме сломанного пополам сердечка.  
  
— Хелена улетела в Швецию по работе, — объяснил Лео. Кун неодобрительно прищурился ещё до того, как тот продолжил. — Мы должны пригласить его.  
  
Глупый, добрый, наивный Лео.  
  
Златан, скорее всего, сам устроил для Хелены неприятности в Швеции, чтобы сорвать им свидание.  
  
Но Кун не думал, что, если он расскажет об этом Лео, тот поверит.  
  
— Кун? — Лео помахал рукой перед его лицом. — Ты ещё тут?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично! Я рад, что ты согласен, потому что я уже позвал его.  
  
Кун наконец-то понял, что означает выражение «Хочу провалиться сквозь землю».  
  
Лео отчего-то выглядел очень смущённым.  
  
— Он всегда был для меня кем-то вроде отца. Он слишком молод для этого, ладно, может, кем-то вроде старшего брата. — Кун мог сказать, что Лео чересчур высоко оценивает Златана. — И я всегда хотел представить вас друг другу, как положено. Мне кажется, он немного расстроен из-за того, что ты его не принимаешь.  
  
Кун хотел крикнуть «Кому ты это рассказываешь?», но не стал прерывать трогательный монолог Лео.  
  
— Он просто должен сам увидеть, что мы с тобой идеально друг другу подходим.  
  
У Куна перехватило дыхание, когда Лео это произнёс.  
  
_Идеально друг другу подходим._  
  
Златан выглядел немного обескураженным и возможно даже чуточку расстроенным, когда дверь ему открыл улыбающийся Кун.  
  
**+1**  
  
Их небольшое перемирие на ужине по случаю дня святого Валентина никак не повлияло на то, что ровно в 5:30 Златан добросовестно написал ему и позвал бегать.  
  
Кун послушно поднялся, поцеловал вскочившего было Лео и уложил его досыпать. Он с тоской посмотрел на Лео, представил их неслучившийся утренний секс и медленно переоделся в беговую форму. Златан уже разминался у его дома, и Кун неторопливо присоединился к нему.  
  
— Готов, малыш?  
  
Кун рассердился. Может, он устал, пытаясь быть милым со Златаном прошлым вечером; может, ему просто надоели насмешки и детские прозвища; может, его уже достало видеть головную повязку «Манчестер Юнайтед», которую Златан упорно надевал каждое утро, как бы то ни было... Кун рассердился.  
  
— Слушай, мужик. В чём вообще твоя проблема? Ты следишь за моим парнем, как какой-то сторожевой пёс, так переживаешь за его благополучие, но единственный, кому положено этим заниматься, — я! Ты пытаешься контролировать его жизнь, и он всегда оправдывается перед тобой за каждый свой выбор. За меня. Я люблю Лео. Слышишь? Я. Его. Люблю. А он любит меня. Так что либо ты записываешь это на своём тупом шведском лбу и принимаешь, либо убираешься. Потому что клянусь, я никому — никому — не позволю встать между мной и Лео.  
  
Златан несколько мгновений смотрел на него с нечитаемым лицом, а затем улыбнулся.  
  
— Это первый раз, когда ты сказал, что любишь его, — пояснил Златан и побежал трусцой.  
  
— Я постоянно говорю, что люблю его, — Кун побежал следом.  
  
— Обычно это шутка для журналистов.  
  
— Это никогда не было шуткой, — пробормотал Кун. Златан посмотрел на него настолько пристально, насколько позволял бег. Он выглядел немного виноватым.  
  
— Я знаю, что вам с Лео так же непросто, как и мне с Хеленой. Я просто хочу, чтобы у моего мальчика была вся любовь, которую он заслуживает.  
  
— И я дам её ему, — серьёзно ответил Кун. Как обещание. Златан кивнул и несколько минут они бежали молча.  
  
— Так что, это сработало? Моя речь. Я убедил тебя? — Кун сам едва мог в это поверить.  
  
Златан рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет. Твоя речь была идиотской. Но Лео всегда защищает тебя, и я вижу, как он тебя любит, так что я решил дать тебе шанс. Это единственная причина, по которой я бегаю с выкормышем Пепа.  
  
— Так бег — это...  
  
— Дружба, да.  
  
_— Ох._


End file.
